


Into the Vault

by Kael_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Knight/pseuds/Kael_Knight





	

Aymeric ran his fingers through his too long black hair, passing his hand over his face, a frown creasing the corners of his mouth. Haurchefaunt walked in, placing a cup of cocoa on his desk, a smile lighting up his features. 

“What are you working on?” He sat down on the edge of his desk beside him, carefully taking a sip out of his own mug. 

“Just… trying to figure out how to make peace with the dragons of Dravania and not entirely piss off the people of Ishgard.” Aymeric sighed heavily, his nose crinkling in frustration.

“If anyone can figure it out, our shining Warrior of Light will be able to.” Aymeric took a sip of his drink, grinning as he tasted peppermint in it. Putting down the mug, he tangled his fingers in his hair, brow furrowing. He started leafing through the paperwork on his desk, sighing heavily. “Lord Aymeric.” Haurchefaunt said quietly. 

“Hmm?” Aymeric asked, putting the tip of the quill in his mouth, chewing absently on it. “Yes Haurchefaunt?” Ink stained his fingers. 

“You need a break, ser. You’ve been working nonstop since Kaeleon* got here.” He smiled softly as he looked up at him. 

“You’re right, of course.” Aymeric said, putting the quill down. He pushed away from the desk, resting his face in his hands. Huarchefaunt set his cocoa down and knelt in front of him. He pulled off his gloves, cupping Aymeric’s cheek in his hand, chuckling softly as Aymeric closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. 

“My dear, you work far too hard sometimes.” He kissed his cheek gently. 

A loud knock was heard and Aymeric swore. 

“Damnit all,” he muttered, clearing his throat.

“Sir. It’s the Warrior of Light.” Lucia’s voice was heard on the otherside of the door. 

“Send him in.” The male-mi’qote entered the room. 

“Lord Aymeric,” he bowed at the waist. He turned towards Haurchefaunt, a bright smile passing over his face. “Haurchefaunt. I hope the day finds you both well. I, however, bring ill tidings.” He explained in some detail what had caused the thousand years of war with the Dravanians. How Thordan had slayed Ratatoskr and took her eyes. How Nidhogg lost his eyes and his brood brother gave him one of his and now Nidhogg had sworn revenge.

“I wonder if the Bishop knows about this. Go find Alphinaud and tell him what you’ve found out.” Aymeric sat down, brow furrowed. The Warrior of Light bowed, turned on his heel and left. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.”

“I have to, Haurchefaunt. If my father knew about this and hasn’t said a thing to the people of Ishgard. . . It’s not right. We’ve been fighting a War thinking they started it, when in reality it was us.” Aymeric stood up and Haurchefaunt smiled as he ran his fingers through Aymeric’s hair.

“Just come back to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Haurchefaunt said, smiling wryly. Aymeric chuckled. 

“I promise.” He kissed him softly and stormed out of his office, 

***

Haurchefaunt waited in his office, writing a letter and the door opened to find a weary looking Aymeric. 

“He knew. HE KNEW.” Aymeric punched the wall. “And he doesn’t want me to tell the people. What in Hydaelyn’s name is wrong with him?!” Haurchefaunt put the quill down and walked to him, placing his hands on Aymeric’s shoulders. “He knew…” Aymeric muttered. Ser Grinnaux burst into the room, a wide-grin on his usually dour features. 

“Ser Aymeric, we have orders to take you into custody for treason. Come along quietly and nobody has to get hurt.” He said, glancing at Haurchefaunt, Ser Paulecrain lounged in the door frame. Haurchefaunt swallowed hard, opening his mouth angrily, but Aymeric placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. 

“I’ll be fine.” Grinnaux snorted, grabbing him by his upper arm. 

“You will not be fine.” He said dragging him out, as Paulecrain grabbed the other side.

***

The Warrior of Light was found in the Forgotten Knight by a teary-eyed Haurchefaunt, who fell was out of breath. “A - Aymeric is being held in the Vault on account of treason. We have to do something!.” He started moving immediately, finding Lucia and Hilda and organising a team. He looked at Haurchefaunt and wiped his tears away, smiling at him.

“We’ll save him. Don’t worry.” He stood, holding a hand out to him, which he took.

“I’m going with you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my friend.” He clapped him on the back, grinning, his ears twitching joyfully. Haurchefaunt sniffled and grinned back. They set out to storm the Vault. 

***  
(The Vault Dungeon Happens)  
***

“Fall back!” Charibert demanded. Aymeric limped out, Haurchefaunt and the Warrior of Light on either side, as they gave chase.

“Father, please!” Aymeric shouted.Behind him he heard Haurchefaunt say something to the Warrior of Light. 

“We were not too late, my friend!” He said, happily. Aymeric turned to look at him briefly. Haurchefaunt smiled brightly at him. He turned back to Thordan.

“Why must you do this, Father?!” He demanded. “Nidhogg has fallen! There is no need for further deception! Now is the time to renounce the lies which led us down this path -- to start anew!”

“And tear down the very pillars of our society -- our history, our values -- everything we have built over a thousand years?” Thordan sighed heavily. “A fool to the last.” Haurchefaunt looked at Kaeleon and they nodded to eachother, rushing Thordan. 

“Look out!” Haurchefaunt yelled, pushing the Warrior of Light forward and raising his shield. Kaeleon fell, looking up at Haurchefaunt, He gritted his teeth, pushing back against the spear of light Ser Zephirin had thrown. Aymeric’s hand was raised, his lips parted as he closed his eyes, as Haurchefaunt’s shield degraded and the spear went through him. He fell, Kaeleon catching him and laying him back softly. There was blood everywhere. Tears threatened to spill from both Aymeric’s and Kaeleon’s eyes, as they both knelt at his side. 

Thordan stepped onto the airship. “Go. Azys Lla awaits.” Ser Zepirin smirked as he jumped onto the deck, as they took off. 

Aymeric put his hands under Haurchefaunt’s shoulders, lifting him. He looked at the Warrior of Light. 

“You… you are unharmed? F - forgive me, I could not bear the thought of… of…” He raised his right hand, Kaeleon clasped it in his.. “Oh.. do not look at me so. A smile better suits a hero.” He smiled, blood dripping from his lips as his grey eyes lost their life. Aymeric choked back a sob. Lucia and Estinien hung their heads and the Warrior of Light squeezed his hand, standing up a fierce snarl on his lips. 

“We’ll avenge you. I promise.” 

***  
(After The Singularity Reactor Battle with Thordan)

Aymeric sat alone in his office, pouring another glass of Whiskey. “My dear Haurchefaunt. I wish you were here.” He rested his head in his hand, drinking some more. The tears slipping unbidden from his eyes as he took a long drink. "How I miss you."


End file.
